1. Field
Embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, transistors having a reduced short channel effect and a low leakage current with a small area may be desired. Thus, transistors having a vertical channel have been studied. However, manufacturing the vertical channel transistors may be complicated and expensive, and process failures may occur during the manufacture thereof Additionally, manufacturing a vertical channel transistor and a planar transistor on the same substrate may not be easy.